roblox_mufandomcom-20200215-history
S.H.I.E.L.D.
: "The principle S.H.I.E.L.D. was founded upon was pure protection. One word. Sometimes to protect one man against himself, other times to protect the planet against an alien invasion from another universe, but the belief that drives us all is the same, whether it’s one man, or all mankind." : - Nick Fury The Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division, better known by its acronym S.H.I.E.L.D., is an American extra-governmental military counter-terrorism and intelligence agency, tasked with maintaining both national and global security. Founded in the wake of the Allied victory over the Axis powers and HYDRA in World War II, S.H.I.E.L.D. was organised to protect the United States from all possible threats. With its advanced weapons and extraordinary agents, S.H.I.E.L.D. was maybe the greatest military power on Earth. Following his encounter with Captain Marvel, S.H.I.E.L.D. was run by Nick Fury and the World Security Council in the modern age, S.H.I.E.L.D. had to deal with the significant rise in enhanced individuals, dangerous advanced technology, and alien contact. But all the problems S.H.I.E.L.D. had to solve eventually led to the formation of the Avengers, a response team that was recruited to save the world during the alien invasion of Earth in 2012. The agency became publicly known after the Battle of New York, partially because of the Rising Tide website. In 2014, through the actions of Captain America, the world became aware of the fact that S.H.I.E.L.D. was infiltrated and largely controlled by the terrorist organisation HYDRA. After the battle in which S.H.I.E.L.D.'s primary headquarters, the Triskelion, was heavily damaged, all of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s classified files were dumped on the Internet, and the agency was disavowed by its commanding governments and labelled a terrorist organisation. Many S.H.I.E.L.D. officials were taken into custody and subjected to rigorous questioning. However, despite the massive manhunt on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s agents, a few operatives scattered across the world in most secret bases remained loyal to their oath, saving the most necessary paraphernalia for future use. But the team most responsible for the survival of S.H.I.E.L.D. was the team of Agent Phil Coulson, who valiantly led his teammates against the forces of HYDRA led by the traitors John Garrett and Grant Ward, winning the battle in which Garrett's plan ultimately failed. After that battle, Nick Fury appointed Phil Coulson the new director of S.H.I.E.L.D. and tasked him with rebuilding the agency from scratch. Now working from the shadows and hunted by almost every army in the world, Coulson used his old team as the core of S.H.I.E.L.D. and recruited mercenaries, former agents, and others to help fill the organization's ranks, while simultaneously continuing the fight against HYDRA. After the Attack on the Arctic HYDRA Research Facility, the Inhumans, a super powered humanoid race led by Jiaying, declared war on S.H.I.E.L.D. After the war, Coulson started a new program of recruiting and training Inhumans for a team to deal with various threats. The Inhuman Outbreak soon followed, and S.H.I.E.L.D. had to stand against the implications it caused. Following the exposure and the abrupt end of HYDRA's infiltration of the ATCU, the ATCU was shut down by President Ellis. With HYDRA suffering a crippling blow, S.H.I.E.L.D. became aware about the dark Inhuman, Hive, and soon had to fight against his Inhuman army. In the aftermath of Hive's defeat, S.H.I.E.L.D. was once again legalised following the signing of the Sokovia Accords. At the same time they had to deal with a new threat, Eli Morrow, who with the knowledge of the mysterious book called the Darkhold, managed to received powerful powers. In order to defeat him, S.H.I.E.L.D. worked with Ghost Rider. Following Morrow's defeat, Holden Radcliffe betrayed S.H.I.E.L.D. for the Watchdogs and replaced of almost every key agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. with an LMD made by him, Agents Johnson and Jemma Simmons entered the Framework in order to rescue their missing friends. Despite the operation's success, they soon had to deal against Aida, who became an Inhuman seeking to destroy the organisation. Ghost Rider returned to Earth and helped S.H.I.E.L.D. defeat Aida, returning to Hell shortly after and taking the Darkhold with him. Following this, the remnants of the organisation went into hiding and later reemerged under the directorship of Alphonso Mackenzie. Mack's directorship didn't last long however, as after the Avengers were faced with an impending alien threat in the form of Thanos, S.H.I.E.L.D.'s leading agents formed a council that would determine how the agency operated. History The First Years Creation of S.H.I.E.L.D. S.H.I.E.L.D. was formed shortly after World War II as a successor to the Strategic Scientific Reserve, an Allied deep science agency which fought against the Nazi-sponsored special weapons division HYDRA during the war. The founders of the new agency were Chester Phillips, the director of the SSR, Howard Stark, an industrialist of great wealth and a scientific genius, and Margaret "Peggy" Carter, the former partner of the American war hero Steve Rogers, better known as Captain America. The agency's full name was the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division, but most members of the agency preferred to call it by its acronym. The SSR was reformed as the scientific division of S.H.I.E.L.D. and continued to work on researching the advanced weapons captured from HYDRA as well as the mysterious Tesseract. HYDRA's Rebirth Shortly after the war, as part of Operation Paperclip, S.H.I.E.L.D. recruited the scientists of Nazi Germany as a think tank for the newborn agency. The infamous Arnim Zola was among the recruited scientists, but he used his new position to secretly rebuild HYDRA. With no one suspecting, HYDRA secretly grew within S.H.I.E.L.D., orchestrating many national and global crises over the following decades. Project Reclamation Under the supervision of General Rick Stoner, S.H.I.E.L.D. started Project Reclamation, a protocol known only to the highest-ranking S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives and designed as a precaution in case of a catastrophic event that would destroy the world as the mankind knew it. A gigantic installation called the Lighthouse was built below ground on the shores of Lake Ontario to serve as a survival bunker for the selected elite from a host of nations. However, the 1972 Hydrogen Wave Crisis was averted and the protocol was never initiated. The Lighthouse and its original purpose eventually fell into obscurity. Project G.O.L.I.A.T.H. Working for S.H.I.E.L.D., Hank Pym and Bill Foster cooperated in Project G.O.L.I.A.T.H., where they experimented with the Pym Particles in order to expand their body mass. Foster was able to achieve a maximum height of 21 feet. However, Foster decided to leave the project and then it was quickly abandoned, in the wake of Pym's resignation from S.H.I.E.L.D.. Cold War S.H.I.E.L.D. was very active during the Cold War. In the 1980s, a group or radicals in the Soviet-controlled East Berlin obtained a piece of HYDRA technology and attempted to reverse-engineer it. The leaders of S.H.I.E.L.D. decided to send an agent to Germany and stop their plans. However, a unique piece of equipment was needed for this mission: the Ant-Man Suit, which could shrink a human being to the size of an ant. The suit's inventor, Doctor Hank Pym, was unwilling to give it to anyone else, despite Howard Stark's demands, so Peggy Carter had to convince Pym to go on a mission personally. Thanks to his suit, Pym was able to infiltrate the headquarters of the enemy group, discovering, they were actually a HYDRA cell continuing their old memory suppression experiments from World War II. Pym used his Ant-Man Suit to ruin the laboratory, free the prisoner and knock down all the guards. Later, he gave a report to Carter and Stark. S.H.I.E.L.D. sent their consultant, Bill Foster, to check Ava Starr, who had been exposed to Quantum Energy and now could phase through matters. With the promise to eventually cure her, S.H.I.E.L.D. recruited Starr as an assassin and over the years she did many missions for them. However, they never had intention to find a cure. In 1989, after his wife was apparently killed during a mission in 1987, Pym discovered that S.H.I.E.L.D. was trying to replicate the Pym Particles from the Ant-Man technology. He confronted Carter, Stark and Mitchell Carson at the Triskelion which was under construction. He pointed that this technology was dangerous and should not be used. He resigned before them from the organisation and left the room furiously. Keller's Directorship HYDRA's Moves Over the years, one of the highest ranking S.H.I.E.L.D. members and the US Secretary of Defence Alexander Pierce was persuaded to join HYDRA. Later, he met Colonel Nick Fury, a distinguished officer of the United States Armed Forces and espionage veteran of the Cold War, and persuaded him to join the agency. In 1989, Alexander Pierce granted Werner Reinhardt medical parole from his life sentence in the Rat and allowed the HYDRA general to return to Austria. When Howard Stark became suspicious, he and his wife Maria were killed in an automobile "accident" secretly arranged by HYDRA on Long Island in 1991. 0-8-4 In 1989, the entire population of a small village in Hunan Province, China, were killed defending a small infant. Designated as an 0-8-4 by S.H.I.E.L.D., a team was sent in to investigate. After losing contact with the main team, the back-end team, consisting of Richard Lumley, Linda Avery, and three other agents, investigated only to find the infant sleeping in the arms of the dead lead agent. The rest of the main team were dead. After returning to the United States, the other members of the team started to be eliminated. To ensure her safety, the infant was dropped off by Avery at the Saint Agnes Orphanage and arrangements were made for her to be moved to different foster homes to keep her safe. Sarajevo In 1990, Agent John Garrett was sent on a mission to Sarajevo, Bosnia and Herzegovina. During the mission, he was heavily wounded by an improvised exploding device. When he called for medical evacuation, his superiors replied that they could not send anyone. Angered, Garrett duct-taped his wounds, humped out of the city, and promised himself that he would repay S.H.I.E.L.D. one day for their treatment. Kree-Skrull War In 1995, Agents Nick Fury and Phil Coulson were sent to investigate a mysterious woman, who had apparently crashed on Earth. The woman claimed to be Vers, a Kree warrior who tried to stop the shape-shifting Skrulls from taking over the planet. Fury encountered some of the Skrulls, after he followed Vers' pursuit after one of them and killed a Skrull who impersonated Coulson. Fury located Vers and together they learned about her origin on Earth as a pilot who had helped the Kree Mar-Vell in testing a Light-Speed Engine. However they had to run from the Skrull Talos who impersonated Director Keller. Fury and Veres visited Monica Rambeau, a friend of Verse at her time on Earth, who helped her learn her real name, Carol Danvers. Talos tracked them down but he revealed that he only want to find a new home for his people and that the Kree army was after the source of the Light-Speed Engine. Fury, Danvers, Rambeau, Talos and the Flerken Goose flew to Mar-Vell's laboratory in space, where they found the Light-Speed Engine source, the Tesseract, and Talos' people. However the Kree found them, so as Danvers fought their army, Fury and the rest returned to Earth with the Tesseract and The Skrulls. Danvers eventually made the Kree retreat. Fury was asked by Danvers to keep the Tesseract while she would find for the Skrulls a new home and try to end the Kree-Skrull War. Before she left, she gave back to Fury his Transmitter Pager, now capable of calling Danvers galaxies away in case of emergency. The Protectors Initiative Following his encounter with Captain Marvel, Nick Fury had an idea to employ people with special powers and abilities to defend the Earth against threats that could be too complicated for S.H.I.E.L.D. to handle. He named that operation the Avengers Initiative after Carol Danvers's Air Force call sign. New Leadership During a hostage situation in Bogota, Agent Nick Fury successfully saved all the hostages, including Alexander Pierce's daughter from ELN rebels. Pierce was surprised by Fury's performance and later made him director of S.H.I.E.L.D. Under Fury's leadership, the agency recruited the greatest marksman on the planet, Clint Barton, and the world's deadliest spy, Natasha Romanoff, becoming some of the agency's most elite agents, as well as the few people that Fury would trust. At that time, Agent Phil Coulson served as Fury's right hand man, though the actual deputy director of the agency was Maria Hill. Nick Fury's Directorship The Avengers Initiative During his directorship, Nick Fury had an idea to employ people with special powers and abilities to defend the Earth against threats that could be too complicated for S.H.I.E.L.D. to handle. He named that operation the Avengers Initiative. Iron Man After escaping captivity and creating a suit of armour, S.H.I.E.L.D. approached Tony Stark in hopes of recruiting him for the initiative. In 2011, they sent agent Natasha Romanoff - codenamed Black Widow undercover to watch and study Stark to see if he was an appropriate candidate. S.H.I.E.L.D.'s conclusion was that Tony Stark was not recommended and intended to only use him as a consultant. The Hulk In the aftermath of a brutal battle between the Hulk and the Abomination in Harlem, S.H.I.E.L.D. were originally ordered by the World Security Council to recruit the Abomination. Both Coulson and Sitwell agreed that releasing Blonsky from the Army's custody would be foolish, and they decided to send a consultant to talk to Ross and convince him not to free Blonsky, someone so irritating and annoying that Ross would simply refuse to free Blonksy. Tony Stark was later sent and their plan worked as they expected because Stark's annoying behaviour made Ross so angry that he refused to free Blonsky. Thor Around the same time of the Stark Expo 2011, Thor had been banished to Earth leaving Mjolnir in the open deserts of New Mexico. S.H.I.E.L.D. were quick to respond and sent a team consisting of Coulson, Sitwell and Hawkeye out to New Mexico to study the hammer. Coulson confronted Thor who offered his services in protecting Earth under the sole condition that Coulson returns all of Jane's research and material back to her. Coulson agreed to Thor's terms and requested that they be debriefed just before Thor flew upwards with Jane in his arms. Captain America Concurrent to these events, Steve Rogers had been found and defrosted. Waking up in modern day New York City, S.H.I.E.L.D. had to inform Rogers of the news and debrief him on everything. Chitauri Invasion Destruction of Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S. When Loki stole the Tesseract from the Joint Dark Energy Mission Facility and escaped along with several enslaved S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel, Director Nick Fury reactivated the Avengers Initiative to counter the threat. Agent Natasha Romanoff was sent to bring in Dr. Bruce Banner, Agent Phil Coulson was sent to retrieve Tony Stark, and Fury himself approached Steve Rogers, all in the hope that together these individuals might combine their respective talents to help with the problem of Loki and the missing Tesseract. Assembling the Avengers S.H.I.E.L.D. assisted Rogers in his capture of Loki, and then provided a prison on the Helicarrier once Loki had been apprehended. It transpired that Loki had intended to be captured however, a ruse to sow the seeds of discord throughout the ranks of the forces assembled against him. His mind-controlled agents later attacked the Helicarrier to free him, heavily damaging it in the process. The attack became a bitter defeat for S.H.I.E.L.D, although Fury turned one of its defining losses into the motivational push that Stark and Rogers needed. In short order the remaining heroes set off in pursuit of Loki, and began referring to themselves as the Avengers. Battle of New York During the Chitauri invasion in New York City, the World Security Council ordered the deployment of nuclear missile to the city in the hope of stopping the invasion. Nick Fury was able to stop a jet carrying a nuke from taking off, but was unable to prevent another. With Fury's help, Iron Man was able to prevent the other missile from detonating over New York City. After the battle, Director Fury gave his report to the World Security Council. Though some of the members were displeased with his actions, he told them that now every world knows about the Avengers. Resurrection of Phil Coulson Days after the death of Phil Coulson at the hands of Loki, Nick Fury ordered extreme measures be taken to save him. He was taken to a former World War II bunker called the Guest House. S.H.I.E.L.D. medical staff used a experimental drug to repair the wounded organs at a cellular level. Aftermath After the Battle of New York, now always on the alert, Nick Fury set up several secret bases around the globe, manned only by the most loyal S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, the Koenig brothers. One of the brothers, Eric Koenig, referred to his base as "Providence". Another named Billy was stationed at the Playground. Project Insight After the Avengers' victory and departure, S.H.I.E.L.D. was given more resources than they ever had before in order to make sure that if a threat similar to the Chitauri attacks Earth, they would be prepared. With more funds to invest in homeland security, the leaders of S.H.I.E.L.D. started "Project Insight", a security network formed by three heavily-armed Helicarriers to protect the Earth. In S.H.I.E.L.D.'s plans, the Helicarriers would proactively strike out against potential threats before they actually happened. However, HYDRA's undercover operatives in S.H.I.E.L.D. intended to use the Helicarriers to exterminate any person that would pose a threat to HYDRA's plans of world domination. Soon, the crews of all three Helicarriers were composed entirely of HYDRA's undercover agents. Fall of S.H.I.E.L.D. After the arrival of Jasper Sitwell to the S.H.I.E.L.D. ship Lemurian Star, a group of pirates led by Georges Batroc attacked the ship. Captain America, Black Widow and STRIKE were sent to the mobile satellite launch platform to retake command and free its hostages, when it was setting up its last payload in the Indian Ocean. The team successfully infiltrated the ship and rescued the hostages, however unbeknownst to Captain America, Black Widow was sent to get valuable data about S.H.I.E.L.D. for Director Nick Fury. After receiving the files from the Lemurian Star, Nick Fury discovered that the data was unable to be accessed. Fury reported this to Alexander Pierce, who had just been speaking with the World Security Council about whether or not to let Fury continue to run S.H.I.E.L.D. Afterwards, while driving through Washington, D.C., Nick Fury was attacked by mercenaries disguised as the police and the Winter Solider. When Rogers arrived at his apartment he found Nick Fury sitting on his couch. He told Rogers that S.H.I.E.L.D. is compromised and not to trust anyone. Fury gave Rogers the USB with the data and was then shot suddenly three times in the chest from a nearby rooftop. Rogers gave chase to the gunman but eventually lost him. Fury was taken to hospital but after some time he was pronounced dead. Maria Hill took care of the body. After Captain America and Black Widow found Arnim Zola's consciousness in a S.H.I.E.L.D. facility now in a computer body, the digital Zola revealed that HYDRA grew inside S.H.I.E.L.D. with the intention of creating the fascist new world order. Joining forces with Sam Wilson, Cap and Natasha kidnapped the HYDRA mole Jasper Sitwell and forced him to reveal HYDRA's plans. Sitwell revealed that HYDRA intended to use the Project Insight Helicarriers to kill 20 million people who would pose a threat to HYDRA. Though Fury objected to Rogers' plan to take down S.H.I.E.L.D. to expose HYDRA's existence to the world, all others agreed, because HYDRA's infiltration was too deep. After infiltrating the Triskelion, they posted all of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s classified files on the internet, exposing the truth. They succeeded in preventing three Helicarriers from killing innocents by having them target each other. Aftermath Although the Black Widow testified at a committee hearing on the events at the Triskelion and insisted S.H.I.E.L.D. had done its best, the U.S. government declared S.H.I.E.L.D. a terrorist organization and many former agents were now to be considered fugitives. Phil Coulson's Directorship War on HYDRA & the Inhumans Now possessing merely a shadow of its former strength, S.H.I.E.L.D. had to confront threats posed by HYDRA from the organization's new headquarters at the Playground base. Under the directorship of Coulson, S.H.I.E.L.D. operated in the shadows bringing down the remains of HYDRA as well as dealing with the increasing Inhumans. In 2015, Phil Coulson and his team discovered the location of Loki's Scepter and HYDRA's last standing base, Coulson contacted Maria Hill, who was now working with the Avengers, and told her it was time to call them in. Thanks to Coulson's men keeping the Helicarrier No. 64 safe and hidden through Theta Protocol, the former director Nick Fury, Maria Hill and a group of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were able to use the Helicarrier and assist the Avengers when the genocidal robot Ultron attempted to eradicate humanity by turning the Sokovian capitol Novi Grad into a meteor. During the battle, Fury and his men were able to save the inhabitants of Novi Grad before the flying city was destroyed. Due to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s involvement in saving the citizens in Sokovia and revealing the location of the remaining HYDRA facilities to the United States Government, America reinstated S.H.I.E.L.D. as an official law enforcement agency; giving them their former roles within the country. Ghost Rider & the Darkhold At the same time they had to deal with a new threat, Eli Morrow, who with the knowledge of the mysterious book called the Darkhold, managed to received powerful powers. In order to defeat him, S.H.I.E.L.D. worked together with Johnson and Ghost Rider. Aida & the Framework Following Holden Radcliffe's betrayal for the Watchdogs and the replacement of almost every key agent by an LMD by him, Agents Johnson and Jemma Simmons entered the Framework in order to rescue their missing friends. Despite the operation's success, they soon had to deal against Aida, who became an Inhuman seeking to destroy the organization. Jeffrey Mace died within the Framework following his self sacrifice. To their surprise, Robbie Reyes returned to Earth to get the Darkhold and kill Aida. Glenn Talbot informed Phil Coulson that there was a conference regarding S.H.I.E.L.D.'s future, with Aida's spawn Anton Ivanov attending. Together with Reyes, they found Talbot shot by Daisy Johnson' LMD. They retrieved the Darkhold from Aida's LMD army and planned their next move, after realizing Aida wanted to use Daisy Johnson to create a similar events which led to HYDRA's domination over the Framework world. Aida's Defeat & Aftermath In order to draw Aida to them, they returned to the Playground. They used Jemma Simmon's LMD and Leo Fitz so Aida would encounter Coulson, who with the powers generated by the Spirit of Vengeance managed to kill Aida. Yo-Yo Rodriguez managed to get Alphonso Mackenzie out of the Framework before it was deleted. Coulson handed Reyes the Darkhold and the latter returned to Hell dimension. Coincidentally, when the team was finally reunited, the alien Enoch captured them all. They were all taken to the Lighthouse which would become a new facility used by the agency until the reconstruction of the Playground. Alphonso Mackenzie's Directorship Infinity War & Formation of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s New Council Following this, the remnants of the organisation went into hiding and later reemerged under the directorship of Alphonso Mackenzie. Mack's directorship didn't last long however, as after the Avengers were faced with an impending alien threat in the form of Thanos, S.H.I.E.L.D.'s leading agents formed a council that would determine how the agency operated. Notable Members The First S.H.I.E.L.D. (1940s - 2014) Coulson's S.H.I.E.L.D. (2014 - 2015) The New S.H.I.E.L.D. (2015 - present) Facilities Main Article: S.H.I.E.L.D. Facilities Relationships Category:Organisations